Challenge
by WhimsicalBreeze3897
Summary: For RomanticLover1's challenge :D
1. Chapter 1

For RomanticLover1's "The Hunger Challenge". Basically, The rules are Peeta and Katniss are already lovers when they enter the games. And she/he also added that there has to be snogging which i thought was hilarious of her/him.

I do not own anything blah :P... but i'd like a Peeta if that's alright with Ms. Collins

Plot: Katniss has taken Prim's place in the Hunger games and Peeta has been selected, but (here's the catch) they are already a couple before the games. You have complete control of how people die, setting of the arena and any injuries.

Just in case here

Rules:

Peeta and Katniss have to already be in a relationship.

74th games not 75th.

They have to win.

Has to be over 10 chapters.

Must have making out (snogging).

After they win you must see their home coming and families reactions.

If in multiple point of views/third person then their families + Gales reactions must be included during chariot trip and aftermath (them winning).

Must be a romance (it doesn't have to say for genre selection, but it needs be a romantic at heart).

Possibilities:

Can be based on movie or book version.

Can be whatever rating.

Can have sex.

Can have a sequel.

Can be in multiple point of views or third person.

Sun is streaming through my window on the lovely morning of the reaping. I look to my right and Peeta must've left already so he doesn't get caught by my mother or his. On the small table next to my bed there's a glass of water. I drink it happily for I'm always incredibly thirsty when I wake up. I drag myself out of the comfort of my bed to get ready to hunt, when I heard my little sister Prim yelling for me.

"Shhh Prim it's okay. You were only dreaming."

"It was me."

"Shhh I know but its not. Its your first year Prim your name's only been in there once. Its not going to be you. Try and go back to sleep now."

"I can't Katniss. Will you sing to me?" I nodded and sung to her the lullaby my father used to sing before he died in an explosion in the mines.

"Alright go to sleep now Prim. I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I just have to go." I kissed her forehead and tucked her in before putting on my hunting gear and jogging out of the house. Under the fence bordering District 12 and into the woods I go stopping only to retrieve my bow and arrows from a hollowed out log.

I've just spotted a beautiful doe, that would make a lot of money and food. I'm about to stick it with and arrow when Gale, my best friend, comes up from behind me and scares her away.

"Well you look tired. Have enough Peeta last night?"

"Shut up Gale you scared it off!"

"And what were you going to do with it anyway? Drag it through the square to get yourself arrested be Peacekeepers?" Ah, yes. Our wonderful Peacekeepers that work so hard to make us miserable.

"True.." We continued hunting through the morning then divided the game in two then went our separate ways to sell at the Hob. After going to the Mayors house to sell him a few squirrels his daughter, and my friend, Madge gave me a simple MockingJay Pin. When I got home Peeta was back early because of the reaping. Seeing him made me smile and I went into the kitchen to greet him. He had on his fancy clothes because the Capitol makes us treat the Hunger Games as a holiday. The Hunger Games are an annual event that the Capitol finds fun and exciting. A boy and a girl, ages twelve to eighteen, from each district get chosen to fight to the death, and everybody is forced to watch. Its to show that they have so much power over us 12 districts that we can't start another rebellion.

"Hey Kat, good day hunting?" He said while giving me a hug. i pull away to answer him and give him my game bag to see.

"Yup we'll be eating well tonight." I said with a smile. I love coming home with squirrels because they are so easy to cook.

"I brought something too I found on my way here." He showed me a bowl of dandelion greens and flowers perfect for a salad. Just like from when I first met him.

It was two and a half years ago and rainy and cold outside and me and Prim were just short of starving to death. My mother had completely shut down and me and Prim were left to ourselves. Peeta had purposely burnt the bread at the bakery after seeing me outside starved and cold. He came out to me, after getting hit in the face with a rolling pin by his mother, and gave me the bread.

"Peeta you didn't have to-"

"You know my name?"

"Of course we've gone to school together since we were five."

"Oh yeah... it's just you've never really talked to me."

"I've never really talked to anyone. Peeta, your face. It's bruising" I reached up slowly to brush my thumb across the reddish purple mark that is sure to be black and purple tomorrow.

"I've gotten so much worse." My heart melted for the boy. The extremely handsome boy... I never rally did notice how perfect his features were until now. I leaned forward and softly kissed the bruise and his breath hitched.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Katniss, you're shaking."

"Well it's cold and honestly me and my sister haven eaten well in days."

"Take this katniss," he put his jacket over my shoulders and his eyes scanned around for something and they lit up when they found what he was looking for. "and see those dandelions? Use the greens and the flowers in a salad. You'll be okay Katniss I'll make sure of it." He looked into my eyes with a serious expression on his face and I couldn't help but close mine and kiss him. He kissed me back happily, and his arms held me close to him because if they didn't I'd be back leaning on the tree. We broke apart after infinity and I smiled at him as i felt myself blush.

"How did you know I liked you?" He inquired.

"I didn't. I just couldn't help it. Your eyes are so blue." Just then his father burst out of the bakery door.

"Peeta! Peeta where are you!"

"Dad I 'm here whats wrong?" He stood up and helped me to stand next to him. Granted, I had to lean on him with his arms around me but I wasn't really complaining.

"Your mother, she's extremely angry you best get back here before she see's her and takes it out on her."

"Dad I gotta help her home. Look at her." I felt myself blush again at being seen as so weak.

"I'll be fine Peeta. Only if I get to see you again though." I said with a sly smile.

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend" He replied with the most handsome smirk I've ever seen.

"Only if you kiss me one more time." And with that he did and I could hear his father go 'awww' in the background. I pulled away and left after kissing him once more on his bruise and whispering into his ear to meet me outside my place at midnight. He nodded and I swiftly left with the still warm bread and when I got home me and Prim went out and collected dandelion greens just like Peeta said. We ate better than we have in weeks that evening and at midnight when I looked out my window he was there.

That night I showed him the meadow and we sat there and talked for hours and of coursed he kissed me a few more times.

Smiling, I hugged him and kissed his cheek in the same spot his mother had hit him because of me. I feel my smile fall and I remember that today is the reaping. Tears come to my eyes and I hug him tighter. He must feel my tears on his shirt because he asks me whats wrong.

"Peeta, I don't want to lose you. What if your name comes out I won't be able to watch you die.. or kill." Stroking my hair he's saying comforting words to me and said,

"It won't be us Kat, and don't worry if you get picked I'll volunteer and protect you with everything I have." He tells me this every year. But this year, I have Prim to worry about. I ate lunch in silence leaving Prim, mom, and Peeta to talk amongst themselves. I was so worried and when it was time to go I was so nervous I made Peeta hold my hand, not that he minded.

When we had to separate Prim started to freak out. I hugged Peeta goodbye and he kissed my cheek for good luck. I've never been a huge PDA person.. I took Prim aside and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh Prim it's okay. We have to sign in now. They're just going to prick your finger to take a little bit of blood-" I was cut off by my frantic sister exclaiming,

"You didn't say it was going to hurt!"

"It'll only hurt a little bit. Go sit with the other little girls your age okay? I'll see you soon." I kissed her head and we reluctantly parted ways. I saw her take the finger prick well. I glanced to the boys side and saw Peeta there being well, Peeta. Worried and glancing at me to see if I'm okay. A dozen boys down was Gale standing proud and tall with an unwavering serious face. Standing in our groups five minutes later. I looked to Peeta and he mouthed 'It's okay' and I believed him. My heart started beating faster as I saw Effie Trinket in another of her ridiculous capitol outfits with intense makeup on come up to the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome, to the 74th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. Now, before we begin we have a very special film, brought to you all the way from the capitol!" Then they showed us a film full of capitol propaganda ending with the words, 'this is how we safe-guard our future.' So stupid. Effie seemed intensely moved by this before she went back to the microphone. "Now, the time has come to select our courageous young man and women to be the honorary tributes in this year's Hunger Games. As usual ladies first." My heart pounded in my chest. "Primrose Everdeen." My heart went down to my stomach

As Prim started up to the stage I had to think quick, Oh how I wished it was me, then I got it!

"Prim! Prim!" Two peacekeepers tried to stop me after i walked out into the aisle but i screamed "I volunteer! I volunteer!" The guards let me go. "I volunteer as tribute." I held Prim to me. "Prim go find mom. Go find mom, Prim." All the while she was protesting but Gale came and swooped her up then brought her to my mother. I glanced at Peeta and almost cried. He looked so scared. I was ushered to the stage by the brutish peacekeepers from earlier and I stood next to an elated Effie.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I stated numbly staring at my worried Peeta.

"Well, I bet my hat that was your sister, wasn't it?"

"Yes." I answered in the same fashion.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer from district 12!" She exclaimed but nobody clapped with her. Everybody in my district put up three fingers. The reverent salute of our district. "Now, for the boys." She said after a while. Her hand went into the glass quicker this time and she read the name "Peeta Mellark." My heart sank to the bottom of hell now as the man I was quite sure I was falling in love with was about to compete against me in a fight to the death. He walked up quickly and right when he got there he stood next to me. "Well, come on you too shake hands!"

Peeta crossed the stage over to me and he held me tight to him. "Don't ever leave my sight." He whispered for only me to hear.

"Well, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie finished.


	2. Chapter 2

We were brought into the Justice Building and inside I was sat in a room adjacent to Peeta's. I didn't want to be away from him at the moment but just as I thought this Prim and my mother came in. I held Prim tight to me and told her that I was okay. We only have three minutes.

"Prim I don't have much time so you have to listen. Everything's going to be fine. Don't take any extra food from them it isn't worth putting your name in more times. Gale will being you game and you can sell cheese from your goat." I instructed her.

"Just try to win, maybe you can." She begged me.

"Maybe I can I am smart you know." I thought out loud, but that means Peeta- My thoughts were cut off by Prim's worried voice.

"And you can hunt."

"Exactly." I kissed her head and hugged her before I looked to my mother. "You can't tune out again."

"I won't-" I cut her off

"You can't. Not like when dad died because I need you to be there for her. Don't cry. Don't, don't cry." I hugged my mother for the first time since my father died. This may be the last time I see her. Just then the peacekeepers came in and took them both away. I yelled to prim, "I promise, Prim!" Hoping she'd know I meant I promise she'll be alright.

Next Gale came in. He opened the door and took me straight into his arms. "I'm okay." I blurt out.

"No you're not. I can tell Catnip. The love of your life is about to battle you to the death against twenty two other people." I wanted to start sobbing and to clutch his shirt and just finally break down but instead only a tear fell from my eye. He brushed it away with his thumb. "Come on now, this is Peeta's job. You stay strong for him and do me and him a favor. Tell him you love him Catnip." My heart started beating even faster in my chest. I couldn't breath for a second before I came back down to earth.

"I can't. He's going to have to win I can't let him know." More tears sprang to my eyes.

"Hey, Katniss, get to a bow, fend of the others, and leave it to you and Peeta. Stick with him he'll protect you." But I need to protect him. Just then a peacekeeper came in.

"Times up. Lets go."

"Take care of them Gale, don't let them starve." I hugged him one last time before he got dragged away yelling to me,

"I'll see you soon!" I sat down. I wanted to cry but I didn't have time because Peeta's dad came in.

"Katniss, Listen. Work hard, stick with Peeta and hopefully one of you will come out. I know you don't want to lose hime but only one can win." I understood what he meant. He hugged me one final time and slipped something into my hand before the peacekeepers rushed him out. I looked down and there was a cold cheese-bun in my hand. So nice, I thought. I ate it quickly before being put into a car with Peeta and Effie. Peeta and I were separated by Effie though. I wanted so bad to kick her out of the car and be held by Peeta... but he wont even look at me. On the train Effie left us to go find our mentor Haymitch. He's a drunk and I'm pretty sure he won't be sobering up for us.

When the door closed behind Effie, Peeta whipped around and took me into his arms.

"Oh god Katniss. How are we going to get out of this?" I snuggled into his chest.

"Prepare for the worst, hope for the best, and our best is a miracle." I felt his tears fall onto my head. I didn't mind though, because mine were soaking through his good shirt.

"Kat you were my miracle. Now we're going to die." My head shot up.

"Don't you dare talk like that. I'm going to protect you with my life. You will not die okay?" His face softened and he brushed away my tears. His hands are much softer than Gale's and send shivers down my spine.

"Katniss I can't let you-" I cut him off by kissing him. I had to or I would've started crying too hard. He was surprised at first but soon wrapped his arms around me. After an eternity I pulled away from him and he kissed the tears that had fallen and then my nose. "Katni-"

"Oh well hello lovebirds." Cried an obnoxious voice from across the room. It was Haymitch, out mentor. He was an older man in like early forties with short scruff on his face. He had sauntered in and holing an empty bottle. We quickly detached ourselves from one another and faced Haymitch as he went to sit in the chair in front of us. Peeta sat down too and I followed suit.

"So. What's the plan?" Peeta asked. He's obviously itching to get any information he can on the games.

"Whoa whoa whoa kid? Somebody's extra peppy. Usually you kids aren't in such a hurry."

"You're our mentor you're supposed to give us help. Tell us how to get sponsors and how to survive." Haymitch's sullen, dead expression turned up in a smirk.

"Here's a tip, embrace your emanate and probable deaths and know in your heart that there's nothing I can do to save you."

"So why are you here then?" I asked angrily. He held up his liquor and said,

"the refreshments" Peeta tried to take it away from him and he pushed him back with his dirty foot. "You made me spill my drink. These are new pants. You know, I think I'll go finish this in my room." He stupidly turned around a few times and found his way to the door.

"That went well." I said defeated. "Peeta how are we going to survive if he doesn't tell us how?"

"We'll just have to get through to him. Maybe I should go talk to him-"

"No! Don't leave me not here. I don't want to be alone." his face softened from the anger Haymitch produced onto my Peeta's face. He took me by the waist and stood me up, kissed me on the lips then sat us back down me on his lap. I turned bright red at being on top of him where Effie or Haymitch could come right in but no one did. Still feeling uncomfortable I made Peeta change our venue to my room so we could try and get some sleep though it was only nine o' clock .


End file.
